1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to hand splints. More particularly, it refers to an orthotic hand straightening device for use with stroke victims or other persons suffering from hand paralysis.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Hand splints, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,903,878 and 4,161,175, are well known and are primarily used to support a limb, particularly when one of the forearm bones is broken. In addition, other splints such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,509 and 4,538,600 are used to correct orthotic conditions or paralytic conditions caused by stroke. These latter corrective splints assist physical therapists in relieving the effects of a paralyzed hand which tends to turn in towards the wrist and prevents the patient from using his or her fingers. Although the splints set forth in the above indicated patents are effective for treatment of wrist paralyzed patients, a problem frequently occurs in trying to position the paralyzed wrist on the splint. The contorted position of the wrist makes such positioning extremely difficult. An improved hand splint is needed for patients with arthritic or paralyzed wrists which can be easily applied to the patient's wrist to support the hand and fingers in a non-contorted position.